Bakeneko's Beginnings
by Insomniac Dormouse
Summary: Luffy grew up in the revolutionary army until he was 4. Marines learnt of his and Ace's existences & issued a search of Dawn island. Ace & Luffy get separated while trying to escape the marines on mt. Corvo. Ace is rescued by revolutionaries. Ace & the Whitebeards find an overly optimistic Luffy with a hate of tenryuubito 4 years later. Also Luffy & Ace are cat demons.


**(A/N)** **This is going to be my first story so if anyone reads this I would greatly appreciate it if you leave a review with some constructive criticism. This chapter doesn't need to be read because as the title says this is information; a quick background briefing but would make the story easier to understand.**

* * *

 **(A/N) I edited the chapter to add some details I missed out, change a few minor things and fix mistakes I made.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Bakeneko are cat yokai or monster cats. They are considered freakishly strong monstrous beings that have the minds of beasts and are void of emotion, but this is not the case as they are as smart and competent as humans and most don't wish to use their power unless needed. Most people in the 4 blues believe they don't exist while some nobles buy them as slaves or pets after they are hunted caught and fitted with clamps, braces or cuffs on their tails to cut of their powers.

Due to their powers they hunted by bounty hunters and slave traders to be sold and marines to be killed most of the time but sometimes sold. It is incredibly difficult to defeat a bakeneko that has control over their powers so most bakeneko train at a young age so they can defend themselves.

Bakeneko can heal faster than human and are immune to most sickness and toxins. They are able to change the length of their claws, which are as strong as diamonds and their teeth can penetrate nearly anything being a lot sharper than their claws. Their senses are unbelievably sharp and because of this they can tell almost immediately when someone is near, if not preoccupied, in hybrid form and nothing can escape their senses in neko form. Because of their fast reflexes, to to hit them you must be faster than them or catch them off guard. They can also all understand animals of land, sea and sky, excluding creatures of creation and ledgend (sea kings, phoenix, Naitamie-Norida elephants, e.g.), though some may be harder to understand than others.

The only thing that can stop them is anything cutting the flow of blood to their tails, such as grabbing it or cuffing it; causing their powers to slowly diminish. This will stop them from changing forms or using their abilities while they would still maintain physical strength. Bakeneko loose their powers if their tails are cut of because it the source of their powers and ability but often grow back in the space of 3 to 4 weeks.

Bakeneko have three forms, one is their human which will strain the user as it gives a feeling of wearing tight skin over their bodies and staying in the form for too long can result it back pain, blurred sight and migraines. Staying in this form for too long can leave them stuck in their neko form for an undetermined amount of time as their bodies recuperate.

Neko form transforms them into cats but they surpass the size of normal cats as they grow. They can vary from the sizes of a goats to a houses. While they are babies they are the size of kittens gradually growing into small cats. In neko form the user is able become invisible for a period of time determined by the stamina of the bakeneko before the user looses consciousness. Bakeneko are strongest in this form because all their senses and abilities are at their max and they are a lot more agile. Staying is this form for to long can cause the user to become tired until they stay in it long enough to adjust to the increased use of stamina.

Hybrid form is a mix between the other two forms. This form leave a cat tail and ears sprouting from the human form. With training the amount of cat body parts shown can be controlled, for example being able to replace a hand with a paw making the user more agile and light on their feet in hybrid form. Bakeneko are most comfortable in this form because they are not strained like in human form and they use less energy than in neko form.

Bakeneko can extend the length of their claws in neko and hybrid forms and they would become more curved and feral but, in human form their claws keep the appearance of nails, so they stay strait when extended **(Kuro's blades)**. While in neko or hybrid form they can float, however in human form they can only hover to the extent of slowing down a fall allowing them to land on their feet. Their eye colour changes depending on what form their in and can briefly become red during moments of intense emotion.

A weakness is the sensitive areas where their ears and tails connect to their bodies; the fur in this area is softest but easiest to pull out and the if pressure is put on the muscles it will cause immense pain. If any of these points have pressure put on the in human form, it will cause a shift from human form to hybrid form. The average lifespan on a bakeneko is 180 years but but due to the circumstances most of them live that long anymore. They mature much faster than humans mentally and sometimes physically.

A lot of bakeneko live among human, disguising themselves in human form while some decide to hide in jungles,forests or mountains. When they are discovered living among human they are often captured or killed but if living in the wild unless they are spotted or there are human that hunt them around then they are mostly safe. The minority of bakeneko become assassins, revolutionaries or pirates to get revenge on humans or the government for making their kind have to hide.

There has only ever been one bakeneko in the revolutionary army. Her name was Portagas D Reign **(pronounced rain)**.

They used to be the 'monsters' people claim them to be before they was thousands of years ago though. Their instincts can take over, causing them to act like this, if the are in bad mental state and something causes them to snap like; being threatened. They mainly hunted large animals but also ate human, fishmen and the like, making them more of a danger.

* * *

Before the world government was formed bakeneko had an island where they originated from and where most of them lived. Some lived among humans on other islands while some by chose to live wild or travel. The newly formed government chose to perform a buster call on the island making their existence a crime because those who chose to be outlaws were so powerful and a minority of them hunted humans. Even though in comparison the population of bakeneko compared to human was miniscule, they were still powerful enough to eradicate humanity. Because of their strength these bakeneko where almost impossible to bring down and to stop more from becoming threats to humans it was decided that they would all be killed. The newly founded government threw the entirety of their forces at them taking advantage of every known weakness. They attacked swiftly and without mercy. Barely any bakeneko escaped the destruction of their home island and most humans living among them chose to report them to marines or capture and sell them. All the bakeneko that managed to escape the the island got bounties placed on their heads. And so they were forced into hiding.

Portugas D Reign, the bloody rose assassin and a descendant of a bakeneko that had escaped the buster call was a bakeneko that chose to become a revolutionary. Most who worked with her in the revolutionary army were cautious around her because she was a bakeneko but she was still a commander with a small group of strong revolutionaries working under her: Noa, Shou, Jun, Yuu, Raj and Riko.

She fell in love with the leader of the revolutionary army Monkey D two lovers had a child, a bakeneko like his mother. Reign, finding out her child was a boy decided to name him Monkey D Luffy and this is where the story of the son of the revolution begins.


End file.
